Buon Halloween!
by Yuhi03
Summary: ¿Qué mejor lugar para pasar Halloween que en su lugar de origen? ¿Qué podría pasar si se intentase poner en contacto con seres del más allá? Hay cosas que es mejor no hacer, ni saber...


¡Oh, sí! Mi primer Fic de Hetalia *.* Estoy emocionada. *tira confeti* wiii

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de todos los personajes que salen en este ONE-SHOT me pertenecen... debería ir a comprar los derechos del autor~ ¿cuánto deben valer...?

Si hay algo del fic que no se entiende al final hay algunas aclaraciones.

Entonces, dejémonos de tonterías y empecemos con el fic:

**Buon Halloween!**

¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡CREC!

_La puerta no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, se iba a romper._

-¡Arthur! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Nos va a matar! ¡Los fantasmas existen! –gritaba histérico Alfred F. Jones también conocido como América.

-¡N-no digas más estupideces y piensa en algo para salir de aquí, idiota! –le contestó Arthur intentando mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

-¡Es que no hay salida! ¡este sótano no tiene ventanas, solo hay una puerta! –gritó señalando la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada violentamente por esa 'cosa' que intentaba matarlos.

-¡Bastard... es todo culpa tuya! ¡Por tu culpa ahora los dos vamos a morir! –Gritó el inglés perdiendo los estribos.

¡CRASH!

_Lo había hecho... había roto la puerta._

-Todo es por tu culpa... -susurro Arthur inmóvil y contemplando, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas, como una gran silueta se iba acercando lentamente hacia ellos dos.

**~FLASH BACK~**

Todos los países se encontraban en el gran salón de la casa de Inglaterra ¿El motivo? Era el día 31 de octubre, Halloween. Y claro, ¿que mejor lugar para pasar esa celebración que en su lugar de origen?

-¿Sabéis que? Halloween se originó en Corea –gritaba Im Youn Soo disfrazado de momia y comiendo todos los caramelos que había conseguido haciendo Truco o trato.

-Sí, seguro aru -le contestó Yao, ignorándole, mientras ojeaba los libros de terror que había en una estantería de la sala. _Rusia da más miedo que estos fantasmas, aru. _Pensó.

-¡Doitsu, doitsu~! Mira, nos han dado un montón de chucherias, mañana nos las comeremos pero ahora ya es algo tarde... ¿Nos podemos ir a casa a dormir? -preguntó Feliciano con una sonrisa risueña, ya medio dormido.

-¿Ya os vais? –preguntó Arthur apareciendo con un tablero en las manos-pero si aún no ha empezado la verdadera diversión –dijo mostrando con una sonrisa malvada el tablero que tenía escrito en el centro: La Ouija.

-¿La Ouija? ese juego es una tontería, ya sabes que los fantasmas no existen -dijo Alemania contemplando ese juego espiritual.

-¿Ouija? –dijo de pronto América acercándose hacia los dos-Inglaterra... cada vez estás peor; deberías ir a ver a un psicólogo.

-Sí claro, lo que pasa es que les tienes miedo a los fantasmas ¿Y tú te llamas héroe?

-Hmm... de acuerdo. Juguemos. -dijo America aceptando el reto, incapaz de ignorar la provocación de Arthur.

Inglaterra sonrió ante su victoria y ordenó que se cerraran las luces y que todos los presentes se sentaran rodeando la mesa. Encendió unas cuantas velas, cogió un vaso de cristal y lo situó en el centro del tablero. Todos permanecían callados y expectantes.

-Bien, ahora vamos a hablar con un espíritu, alguien debe poner la mano sobre el vaso y hacerle una pregunta a alguna persona que este en el más allá -dijo Inglaterra. -¿Y bien? ¿Algún voluntario?

-¿Alguien del más allá has dicho? ¿Puedo hablar con Michael Jackson entonces? -preguntó America ilusionado, provocando que todos los países pusieran los ojos en blanco ante su idiotez.

-¡Idiota, claro que no puedes! Debe ser alguien que haya tenido una vida de delincuencia, un asesino, un espíritu errante... -dijo Inglaterra con paciencia.

Entonces, mientras los demás países discutían sobre a quien invocar, Feliciano estaba que se dormía del sueño que tenía y, harto de que los de demás no callasen levantó la mano; ofreciéndose voluntario.

-¡Tú! Pero si eres un miedica -le dijo Lovino, celoso, al ver que su hermano era el valiente que se atrevía a participar en ese juego.

-¡Pero que valiente es mi Ita-chan~! Ojalá mi Roma-- España no pudo terminar al ver que Lovino ya empezaba a hacer un berrinche al ser comparado con Italia.-Sabes que eres mi favorito, Lovi-Love -dijo abrazándolo, intentándolo arreglar.

-¿Entonces tú te ofreces voluntario? -preguntó Inglaterra inseguro.

-Sí, sí... -dijo Italia medio dormido. Cogió el vaso y lo empezó a llevar de un lado a otro del tablero, cerró los ojos y susurró algunas palabras que nadie alcanzó a oír. Entonces, de pronto, se apagaron todas las velas a la vez y la sala se quedó completamente a oscuras, asustando a todo el mundo.

Algunos países empezaron a gritar del miedo mientras otros se escondían en el primer sitió que encontraban. Inglaterra, algo asustado, empezó a gritar que se tranquilizarán mientras tanteaba por la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz. Al final lo encontró.

-Tranquilos, ahora abriré la luz -dijo mientras pulsaba el interruptor. Lo volvió a pulsar, otra vez, una vez más... -¡Por qué mierda no se enciende la luz!-gritó angustiado, asustando más a los presentes. De pronto, Alfred, apareciendo de la nada, le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! -le gritó Inglaterra enfadado.

Alfred no le contestó y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un sótano. Una vez los dos dentro cerró la puerta con pestillo, justo en el momento en que algo fuerte choco contra ella.

-¡Arhtur, el espíritu me quiere matar! -gritó alejándose rápidamente de la puerta.

-¿¡Y por qué me has metido en esto, idiota!? El sólo te debía seguir a ti -chilló Inglaterra asustado, mirando como la puerta se iba rompiendo cada vez más, con cada golpe.

**~FIN FLASHBACK~**

-¡¿Q-quién eres?! ¡Responde, te lo ordena el héroe Alfred F. Jones! –gritó Alfred en un arranque de valentía, situándose delante del inmóvil Arthur para protegerlo.

-Oh, vaya -dijo la sombra con una voz musical- ¿es que acaso aún no te has dado cuenta? -levantó algo alargado, apuntándolo hacia ellos dos.

-¿¡W-what the... -no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que el sujeto bajó ese especie de palo con gran velocidad, apuntando hacia sus cabezas. Arthur cerró los ojos fuertemente y Alfred agachó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, esperando el impacto que nunca llegó.

La gran tubería de metal se paró a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas. Justo en el momento en que todo parecía estar perdido para America e Inglaterra había aparecido Yao encendiendo la luz y dejando ver al 'espíritu' que había estado apunto de matarlos: Rusia.

-Chicos, venia a avisaros de que la luz ha vuelto... Rusia, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Yao pasmado, al ver la escena que tenía delante.

-¿Yo? Nada. -dijo Iván sonriente, escondiendo su grifo -También havia venido a avisarles... por lo de la luz -sus ojos estaban más violáceos que nunca -bueno, creo que me voy. -dijo saliendo por la puerta -¡Vaya! Que le habrá pasado a la puerta que esta tan mal -dijo con inocencia fingida mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio donde los tres que se encontraban en el sótano intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Al final Yao decidió romper el silencio.

-Bueno... yo también me voy con los demás. -dijo Yao algo chocado por lo que acababa de presenciar -Deberíais tener más cuidado con Rusia... -les advirtió antes de irse.

-¿Pero que demonios le hiciste a Rusia para que intentara matarte? -preguntó Inglaterra algo recuperado de la experiencia más espeluznante que havia vivido en mucho tiempo, America simplemente se encogió de hombros –Hm... no volveré a jugar nunca más a la Ouija, vaya juego más estúpido -dijo mientras iba hacia la salida para dirigirse donde estaban todos los demás -Ah... y por cierto... -dijo Arthur parándose antes de salir -G-gracias por protegerme...-dijo sonrojado, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Alfred solo.

-Es... lo que hacen los héroes...-le dijo Alfred al silenció de la estancia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Uuh... sabia que sólo eran los fusiles de la luz que se habían fundido-dijo Ludwig saliendo de la habitación donde se había escondido -fantasmas, que tontería...

-¡Pues yo he tenido mucho miedo! -lloriqueaba Feliciano abrazado a Ludwig.

-Italia...-se sonrojó por un momento -Ejem... por cierto, no es que me importe pero... ¿qué preguntaste en la Ouija? –preguntó curioso.

-¿Preguntar? ¿Le tenía que hacer una pregunta? -dijo Feliciano algo confuso -Yo sólo deseé que todos pasáramos un feliz Halloween... juntos -dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Feliciano...-susurro Alemania conmovido -Glücklich Halloween –dijo abrazándolo.

-Buon halloween, doitsu –dijo Italia antes de caer dormido entre los brazos del alemán.

**~Fin~**

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? Este fic lo hice para un concurso (Hetalloween) tenia que ser máximo de dos hojas pero tuve que pedir si podían ser tres. Al final la organizadora me dejó ^.^ Y me parece muy bien por que yo no sé escribir cosas cortas... (en verdad este fic debía ser más largo pero tuve que borrar partes por que sino me llegaba a cuatro hojas u.u)

**Ok, aquí algunas aclaraciones:**

-Mucha gente piensa que Halloween se originó en Estados Unidos pero no es así. No se originó ni en América ni en corea xD Se originó en Inglaterra.

-La Ouija es ese juego espiritual con el que se dice que puedes hablar con seres del más allá. Consta de un tablero en el cual hay las letras del abecedario, los números y las palabras sí y no.

-Otra pregunta que os podríais hacer es: ¿qué pinta Iván en todo esto? Y bueno, yo creo que a Iván no le queda nada mal ese papel (da miedo...) y si os habéis fijado, en Hetalia, cuando alguien intenta maldecir o tener contacto con seres espirituales por una razón desconocida siempre acaba apareciendo Iván.

-¿Por qué, entonces, Iván quiere atacar a América? Porque es la persona a quien más odia, aún le guarda rencor por lo de la guerra fría ú.ù

-Lo último que dicen Ludwig y Feli es feliz Halloween en sus respectivos idiomas.

Y... esto es todo ^.^ espero que os haya gustado y, de ser así, que me enviéis algún review para decirme que tal os ha parecido, consejos, sugerencias... cualquier tipo de cosa será bienvenida.

**¡También os deseo feliz halloween a todos! *se va volando con una aspiradora... no, espera, es una escoba o_o***


End file.
